Once Upon a Christmas Past
by AJ Freas
Summary: This short is part of my SDDJ world. Slytherin Harry with his roommate and best friend Jason Vaisey. Back during their first year at Hogwarts and their journey to the Mirror of Erised. Only this time, we're seeing things from Jason's POV. **warning: suggested slash


**AN:** This short is part of my SDDJ world. Slytherin Harry with his roommate and best friend Jason Vaisey. This was written by request of my daughter, Elipsa. Time to time warp back to their first year at Hogwarts and their journey to the Mirror of Erised. Only this time, we're seeing things from Jason's POV.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Once upon a Christmas past**

Harry beamed at Jason and waved him over, "Come here. Look! See?"

Jason was rather stunned by the glazed look of his friend. Harry was watching the mirror again. It was a look Jason hadn't ever seen on Harry before and it was surprisingly… heart warming. Jason gave his friend a small grin and did as he was asked.

"That must be some mirror." Jason teased Harry to make light of the situation. Harry was so entranced that Jason's words fell on deaf ears. With a small shake of his head, Jason glanced curiously at the mirror, but didn't see whatever it was that Harry wanted him to see. He was only partially disappointed because Harry had been so convinced that the mirror was something magically astounding, but all Jason saw was a fancy big mirror.

Did that mean the magic of the mirror wouldn't work for him? Jason broke out of his thoughts when Harry looked at him expectantly, pointing out the people only he saw. Jason didn't want to disappoint his friend, but he didn't want to lie to him either. So Jason spoke hesitantly, "I only see you, Harry."

Crestfallen, Harry looked at the mirror and back to Jason. "Well…" Harry stepped back and pointed to where he had stood, "Try standing here."

Jason nodded slowly and stepped to where Harry had been and peered thoughtfully at the mirror. The mirror did an odd shift. Jason no longer saw himself standing next to Harry with both of them in jeans and jumpers. Instead, Jason saw himself: older, taller, muscular with a suave grin and a five o'clock shadow. The pitch was behind him filled with a cheering crowd, but front and center stood Jason with a captain's badge pinned to his quidditch uniform and a quaffle tucked under his arm. "Huh…"

"What? Do you see your family and friends?" Harry peered over Jason's shoulder as if he could see what it was that Jason saw. Maybe he could. Jason wasn't sure. The mirror worked well for the other boy, but it hadn't worked the same way for Jason.

"No, it's me. Only older. I look pretty good." Suddenly Harry was at his side, wearing a similar uniform and carrying the quidditch cup. Jason chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes, but he was unsure if it was the mirror Harry or the boy behind him that had reacted that way towards Jason. Perhaps it was both of them, Jason wasn't sure and didn't quite care either way. "I'm not as short anyway. Harry, I'm a chaser and quidditch captain. We've won the cup!"

Mirror Harry held out the cup to mirror Jason and the two boys hugged. Jason felt a shiver run through him and his smile fell away. Mirror Jason had cupped mirror Harry's face and the two kissed. Not a brotherly sort of thing it was… more. Jason's face was suddenly pale and he was trembling.

No, no, no, no. Harry couldn't see. He wouldn't understand and why was mirror Harry hugging mirror Jason and…

Jason's hand gripped Harry's arm, pulling him in front of him while he stumbled away quickly. Harry hadn't seen what Jason had. It made no sense. Harry wouldn't have lied, would he? Harry liked that Hermione bird, not… no. Not Harry. "Bloody hell, Potter, what do you see?"

"I told you, Vaisey. I see my family and friends." Harry watched Jason with curiosity. "Are you okay?"

A loud mewl was heard in response to Harry's question. Jason's voice was a strangled whisper, "Mrs. Norris."

"We gotta get out of here!" Harry pulled the cloak over the pair and they tumbled from the room before the cat could return with Mr. Filch.

Jason couldn't get far enough away from Harry and still remain under that blasted cloak. Why did that damn mirror have to be on the second floor and so far away from the dungeons?

Back in the safety of the dorm, Jason felt his knees grow weaker. He couldn't speak, his breathing was still erratic. Harry had been nervous, but Jason was frightened and not from Flich or that blasted cat.

Jason sat on his bed, staring at his shoes as if they had answers for him. Jason had always thought girls were too soft. He knew he was more partial to boys, but did Harry see? "I don't know what to think about your mirror."

Harry folded his cloak and grinned at Jason, but the smile slipped when he noted that his friend was still pale. "What did you see?"

Shaking his head, the only thing Jason felt safe enough to say was, "Some things are better left unsaid, Potter."

"Jason," Harry moved closer to him and Jason winced. He hadn't meant to, but the shame burned and he couldn't let Harry see.

"No, you're my best friend. Please," Jason closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Harry, just let it go."

"Alright." Harry's voice was hesitant, but he honored Jason's wish and dropped the subject.

Jason lay fully clothed on his bed and curled into a ball, his back turned towards Harry. He could hear his friend puttering around behind him, but he waited until the light went out and only then did he let a silent tear fall.


End file.
